olympian studio
by angel.tirol
Summary: the olympian talk show
1. zeus and hera

**STAGE LIGHTS ON, CURTAINS OPEN, WE ARE LIVE IN 3, 2, 1,**

**ME: HEY EVERYBODY I AM HELIA THE GODDESS OF COMMUNICATION, TECHNOLOGY, AND TALK SHOWS AND WE ARE LIVE HERE IN THE OLYMPIAN STUDIOS SO OUR FIRST GUEST IS OUR KING AND QUEEN OF HEAVENS LORD ZEUS AND LADY HERA**

**APPLAUSE**

**ME: WELL, GOOD MORNING LORD AND LADY IT IS A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU**

**ZEUS: YES IT IS ALSO A PLEASURE**

**HERA: THANK YOU FOR HAVING US IN YOUR SHOW**

**ME: SO I WILL ASK YOU QUESTIONS THIS IS FROM OUR FELLOW OLYMPIANS MONSTERS, HALF-BLOODS, MORTALS ETC**

**ME: SO THERE ARE FIVE QUESTIONS PLS LADY HERA THIS QUESTION IS FOR YOU ( ITALIC IS QUESTIONS) **_**WHY DO YOU PUNISH THE MISTRESSES AND NOT YOUR HUSBAND?**_

**HERA: IT IS BECAUSE I CANT PUNISH HIM CAUSE HE WILL JUST TIE ME UP IN A MOUNTAIN AGAIN! WHICH I STILL DON'T FORGIVE HIM!**

**ZEUS: I AM SORRY DARLING**

**HERA: HUMPH**

**ME: MOVING ON THIS IS FOR ZEUS (CUE LAUGHING ON THE FLOOR) **

**ZEUS: WHAT IS SO FUNNY!**

**ME: ER… NOTHING, THIS IS FROM YOUR BROTHER**

**ZEUS: WHICH ONE?**

**ME: NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU**

**ZEUS : I AM KING OF THE GODS!**

**ME: WELL THIS IS MY SHOW SO HERE IT IS **_**WHY DO YOU NAMED YOUR TEDDY BEAR FRANKIE?**_** (CUE TRIESNOT TO LAUGH)**

**ZEUS: *BLUSHES* I DON'T HAVE A TEDDY BEAR ! IT IS A MANLY PILLOW**

**ME: WHATEVER YOU SAY **

**ME: THIRD QUESTION, FOR HERA **_**DID YOU REGRET THROWING HEPHAESTUS?**_

**HERA: WELL I ADMIT IT YES I DID**

**ME: OKAY FOURTH **_**ZEUS, IF YOU SAW YOUR WIFE CHEATING ON YOU HOW WILL YOU FEEL?**_

_**ZEUS:**_** OF COURSE ANGRY WHO SENT THAT QUESTION?!**

**ME: UM... APOLLO**

**ZEUS: WHAT?!**

**ME: NEXT QUESTION **_**HERA HAVE YOU BEEN TEMPTED TO BREAK YOUR VOW?**_

**HERA: YES ONCE**

**ME: OK THANK YOU LORD AND LADY **

**ZEUS: STILL ANGRY ON APOLLO! ( CUE DISAPPEARS IN A FLASH OF LIGHTNING)**

**HERA(CUE ROLLS EYES) DRAMATIC… WELL BYE HELIA**

**ME: SAY HI FOR HERMES TO ME**

**HERA: OK BYE**

**ME: WELL FOLKS THANK YOU THAT'S IT FOR TODAY TOMORROW OUR GUESTS ARE (CUE SMILES LOVINGLY) HERMES, APOLLO, AND ARTEMIS**

**WE ARE CLEAR IN 3, 2, 1**

**ME: PHEW * DRINKS WATER***

**PRODUCER: GOOD JOB THERE! OUR RATINGS ARE UP!**

**ME: THANKS * SIGNS AUTOGRAPH ON PAPER***

**ME: FLASHES OUT**


	2. Hermes, Artemis, Apollo

**Helia: **hey Artemis you ready for the show ***drinks water***

**Artemis: **yep, hey have you seen my bow?

**Helia: **I am pretty sure I saw your bow with Hermes he was holding a can of paint

**Artemis:** Hermes!

**Hermes:** hey my pumpkin

**Helia: **hey hermes oh you better run Artemis is pretty mad *** kisses him on the cheek***

**Hermes: **oh right….. I gotta go bye my pumpkin ** *runs***

**We are live in 3,2,1**

**Helia: **hey everybody thanks for coming to the show so like I said our guests today here they come lord Hermes, Lady Artemis, and Lord Apollo

**Applause**

**Helia: **so shall we start with the questions?

**Hermes:** yep!

**Helia: *opens envelope*** so first question, this is for Lady Artemis why do you hate men seriously there must be some men you cant hate so who are they?

**Artemis: **well I hate men cause they are heartless, stupid, prideful, abusive and no respect for women! I do have some men who I respect like Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace

H**elia: **second question for Hermes do you like your job as the messanger for G ods?

**Hermes: **well yes because when you're the messanger you can read the secrets of everybody else!

**Helia**: okay… so third question for Apollo and Artemis who do you think is older why?

**Apollo**: I am older than little arty

**Artemi**s: first off, don't call me Arty! Second, I am older I helped mother give birth to you! And I am not little!

**Apollo**: whatever you say little sis

**Artemis**: that's it! *** strangles Apollo***

**Helia**: uhh…. We will be right back due to fighting difficulties anyways commercial! **(cue curtain closes)**

**Commercial**

**Demete**r: hey everyone do you know why cereal is healthy?

**Hades**: yipeee **(note the sarcasm)**

**Demeter**: I just learn this haiku from Apollo

**Cereal is healthy**

**Cause it has nutrients and lots of fiber**

**It wont make you pale like little o'l Hades**

**Hades: *glares at Demeter* **that is a horrible haiku like your cereals!

**We are back in 3, 2, 1**

**Helia:** so.. we are back! Sorry Apollo cant be here right now cause he is in the infirmary for some reasons…..

**Helia**: anyways fourth question for Hermes who do you most trust in helping your messages while you are away?

**Hermes**: Iris

**Helia**: last but not least for Artemis, who is a better mother Hera or Leto?

**Artemis**: um….. Hera cause she is not so bad

**Helia**: ok that's all for the day tomorrow we will have percabeth!

Curtain closes

**Helia**: how is Apollo?

Doctor: he is fine have some few bruises and black eye and a fractured arm other than that he is fine

**Helia**: okay Hey Herm ***kisses him on the lips*** where is Artemis?

**Hermes**: polishing her bow from the paint you did a great job ***kisses** **her on the lips***

**Helia: giggles** I gotta go bye hermy! * flashes out*

okol


End file.
